ben_tofandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 1 (Road to Ice Witch)
First Course is the first chapter of Ben-To Zero: Road to Witch manga series. Appearances Characters *Sen Yarizui *Kazura Murasakike *Yuu Kaneshiro Locations *Karasuda High School *Houki Mart Summary Karasuda High School Sen Yarizui, a student at Karasuda High School is called out by the history teacher, questioning If she was paying attention and asked her on what the teacher was talking about. Correctly answering the question, Sen was deep in thought as she thought about how being in Karasuda High School was different then she had anticipated. As she walks out of class, she is approached by Kazura Murasakike, who appears with a gruesome mask and scares Sen. She then apologies to Sen, in which the girl responds with how she told Kazura she hates it when she tries scaring her and that she did so on purpose. Kazura then apologies with her gruesome mask, much to Sen's dismay. Kazura then ponders on Sen's wellbeing, commenting herself that Sen seems to be down and tells her she's more then welcome to tell her since she's part of the Volunteers Club. Sen then questions Kazura if she ever questioned her life and states that while she's in high school, she feels she doesn't fit in. Kazura then derails from the current conversation, citing about how the hot dog she bought was delicious. However, she reveals she was joking with Sen and tells her she'll fit in better If she joins a club. Kazura then leaves, in which Sen is surprised at how "time flies" and before she can finish her thoughts on getting home, she notices shes hungry. Houki Mart As Sen feels she's need something more in life and feels too ordinary, the clerk at the Super Market stops her, informing her it is "Half Price Labeling Time". The Clerk deducts she wants a Bento but warns her the Wolves are currently brawling and for her not to go. As Sen dismisses the man, she is surprised to see a man knocked out cold in the market. She is then approached by a brawler, calling her a "newbie" and prepares to attack Sen. However, she is then saved by a mysterious man in a coat, who knocks out her would-be assailant with incredible ease, impressing Sen. Finding her fine, the mysterious man tells her to be careful and to get a Bento another time, despite her protest and question what was going on. She offers to treat the man, though initially reluctant to accept the offer until his stomach growled. Outside the Supermarket Sen treats the mysterious man to soup and noodles, remarking how she eats it almost every time she doesn't get a bento and how much she likes it despite her unable to eat it all the time due to it's lackluster nutritional, with the man giving his thanks. She then asks what happened the market (though the mysterious man already knew her question) and he explains that "Half Price Labelling Time" is when dishes and bento are marked half-price and those who want it battle, under the rules that originated from Japan. Sen then states that while she understands, she wonders and questions why do people like the man go so far, only to reprimanded when the man quickly points his chopsticks to her neck, stating someone who isn't a "Wolf" shouldn't insult "the bento". She then asks what exactly is a "Wolf",something the store employee she met earlier had spoke of. However, the man withholds the information, finding her unable to understand based on her last question. Sen insists on learning exactly what it is, with the man eventually agreeing. He then informs her that "Wolves" are people who gamble their pride in taking part of bento battles and also informs her that "Dogs" are inexperienced fighters wile "Pigs" are lawless people. He then informs her of the rules, stating her to not do unsightly things, don't wait near the bento, and to not to harass the employees. He then tells her the next Half Price Labelling time is 9PM tomorrow and to go If she wants to know more. He then asks for Sen's name, introducing himself as Yuu Kaneshiro, known as "The Wizard". He thanks her for the meal and recites on how he hopes they be destined to meet at the Supermarket. Trivia *At the start of this chapter, Sen had attend Karasuda High School for two weeks and lived alone for three weeks. *Yuu Kaneshiro claimed that the practice of Ben-To brawling's rules was pre-established and originated from Japan. Category:Road to Witch Chapters